when i die fuck it i wanna go to hell cause im a penis sucker
by baldnaruto
Summary: plz no flamez its my first storie


What looks at him pleadingly, mouthing the words 'don't you fucking dare', and it really does almost stop him. Makes him want to go soft and sweet and keep him happy. Makes him want to go sappy and spout out romantic shit until he chokes out his heart from the sentimentality of it all.

Almost.

"Have I ever told you you've got the best dick sucking lips in New vegas?"

"Please for the _love of god_ not right now-"

"Also that thing you do with your tongue," Reagan interrupts him, staring off in the distance suddenly with a gentle smile, "where you flick and then swirl it when you're deepthroating me? God- you're like a cock sucking genius."

What's staring at him like he wants to strangle him, and really it's only making him more excited. If he hadn't been swaying from intoxication he would have gone over and grabbed his groin, or whatever, see where that got him. It was a struggle keeping his feet planted on the ground as it was so he decided to just keep smiling at his mortified expression.

"You should honestly teach a class-"

"Can you not be serious for literally two minutes? Really?"

"-you could really show a thing or two to some of the brothels around here," he continued, ignoring him, "give dick diva daisy a run for her money."

'_Oh he's looking pretty pissed now_' Reagan thought as What looked at him, seething. He needed to sweeten it up a bit.

"It's a compliment! You _know_ how many times Daisy sucked me off," _shit not the right thing to say not the right thing to say,_ "Now I'd die before I got some random hooker to slobber spit on my jimmy john- wouldn't be nearly as good as you do it baby."

What was always a sucker for endearments. Go doe eyed the second he'd call him honey or sweetheart and he'd use it to his advantage to get out of trouble. Now all he got was a rigid gawk, letting him know wordlessly that he was three seconds from getting shot to death v.i.a. his concealed magnum revolver. It was so fucking hot. If he wasn't so drunk he would be at _least _half-mast by now.

"I could watch you suck my dick for hours," he said thoughtlessly anyways, slurring his words now, "I'd be soft and I wouldn't even care, I'd just watch you you're that good."

What stayed quiet, still rigid, so he took it as his cue to keep going, keep monologing his boyfriends head giving expertise, "you always look so hot down there, your mouth so pretty- like you were made for it, like you were made for me- makes me wanna stay with you forever-"

He doesn't even register it when he takes a wobbly step towards him, only realizes that Whats face seems closer than usual. He notices blearily that What seems to have unclenched for the time being, looking at him pensively as if listening intently, a little on edge still.

"I wouldn't trade your mouth for all the bottlecaps in the wasteland," he keeps talking and he couldn't stop if he tried, like he opened a dam and everythings gushing out and there's so much, "wouldn't trade it for shit."

What's staring at him and it's like his hearts leaping out of his throat, he's so wrecked. He fucking loves him.

"God I could-" he's choking out his words now. When did he get so emotional? It was hard to think straight let alone form coherent sentences, "I could kiss your fucking mouth for the rest of my-"

What beats him to it, his hands coming up to grasp his face forcefully before leaning in to capture him in a bruising kiss. Immediately one of his own hands went to cradle Whats head as the other one settled against his side and he kissed him back, just as forceful. It was desperate and sloppy and their teeth clashed more than once from their drunken carelessness.

There's a scattered hesitant applause from the fake church pews after a couple seconds. Reagan looked over in confusion at the mass of unfamiliar faces clapping and 'woo hooing' in celebration for them, before remembering that oh yeah, he had invited the entire Atomic Wrangler Casino, in a drunken haze, to their impromptu wedding. He was surprised how many decided to actually come since sudden on the whim vegas weddings happened at least twice a night there. Nevertheless most of them were already leaving, losing interest by the time Reagan went back to kissing What.

They only stopped after the priest cleared her throat. They untangled slightly, just enough to be able to peak over at the priest taking a long drag from her cigarette before speaking in a gravelly voice, "I guess we're just ignoring me then huh?"

She looked on bored and annoyed as they snickered, going back to feeling up each other, "Do either of you even have rings?"

"Yeah yeah," What said distractedly, kissing Reagan sloppily again, a little more heated this time which Reagan was more than happy to reciprocate. After a second he broke it, ignoring Reagans protest as he slapped away his hand trying to grope him, "wait fuck- Reagan we don't have rings."

"I'll show you a ring-"

"Ugh stop," she interrupted him suddenly, making a face, "it's just a formality you don't actually need them, look- I'm just gonna make this fast- do you? I do, and do you? I do- " she leaned on the podium languidly and looked at them blankly, crossing her arms, "congratulations on your marriage dick suckers."

Reagan used his hand to mush his husbands cheeks together fondly, give him duck lips. What immediately shaked his head out of his grasp and glowered at him, pinching his nose hard in retaliation. There was no heat in it, it was more playful than anything.

"I really really wanna suck your dick right now," he said to him later, as they stumbled back to their apartment.

What laughed, throwing his head back before looking mirthfully at Reagan, "you fucking goof- what the fuck was all that about back there then? Don't you want me to suck yours?"

"If your mouth was made for my dick then mine was made for yours."

"Reagan- that's oddly sweet but im so fucking drunk there's no way I can get it up."

"Yeah, fuck- me too," he managed to slur out remorsefully. It was a real fucking tragedy, first night as husbands and they couldn't do shit, a real pair of celibate assholes, "wanna make out on the couch in our underwear anyways?"

"I mean yeah."


End file.
